Somebody is me
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas… Pero la única que no pude cumplir fue llevarla al altar a que se entregara a otro hombre. "Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo.Alguien soy yo Bella..."
1. Boda

**Aqui esta...es un fic nuevo dedicado a mi padreee pero la vd no quiero seguirlo si no me dicen que lo haga...ustedes deciden ¿Lo continuo o no?

* * *

**

Somebody is me

_"Ven acá tonto" grite mientras comenzaba a correr arrastrando a Edward conmigo_

_"Bella ya déjame…" dijo con el seño fruncido_

_"Por favor…tu lo prometiste" murmure haciendo un puchero_

_"Prometí que estaría siempre para ti no que iría contigo a elegir el vestido de novia" dijo frunciendo el seño_

_"Pero quiero que veas que tal me queda…tú sabes que tu opinión es la mas importante para mi…quiero saber si tú sabes, quiero saber si este vestido le gustara a Jazz" dije sonriente_

_"A él le encantara todo lo que uses" dijo serio_

_"Lo sé pero quiero saber la opinión de mi mejor amigo" dije suspirando_

_"Si…pero sabes que quede de verme con Alice en el aeropuerto" dijo sin mirarme a los ojos_

_"¿No iba a pasar Emmet por ella?" pregunte no muy convencida_

_"¿En verdad tengo que acompañarte?" pregunto suspirando_

_"Sabes que yo no tengo familia y se que nunca has aprobado a Jasper pero yo lo…"_

_"Lo amas" completo Edward por mí_

_"Así es…lo amo mucho" dije sonriente_

_Edward me miró con una triste sonrisa y asintió mientras tomaba mi mano y entrabamos a la tienda, yo enrosque mis dedos con los de Edward e ignore las descargas eléctricas que produjeron siempre pasaba…jale a Edward mientras emocionada le mostraba los vestidos, no era de salir de compras pero estaba muy emocionada con lo de mi boda…demasiado emocionada._

_"Este es el último que me gusto Edward" dije mientras salía del camerino enseñándole contenta el blanco y hermoso vestido que me había encantado_

_"Estas…perfecta" dijo Edward mientras sonreía_

_"¡De verdad!" dije sonriente "Gracias Edward!"_

_Y sin mas corrí hacia él echándome en sus brazos que ya me esperaran, Edward me abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba mi cabello…_

_"No puedo creer lo feliz que soy" dije sonriente_

_"Me alegra" murmuró Edward_

_"Todo esto fue gracias a ti Edward…sin tu ayuda no hubiera conocido a Jazz" murmuré contra su cuello mientras besaba su mejilla "Te quiero mucho Edward"_

_"Yo también Bella…como no tienes una maldita idea" murmuró_

_"Por eso quiero pedirte un favor…" dije mirándolo fijamente_

_"El que sea"_

_"¿Podrías ser tú el que me llevara al altar?" pregunte tímidamente_

_"¿Cómo?"_

_"Por favor…" pedí_

_"Bella yo…" dijo sorprendido_

_"Eres mi mejor amigo Edward" dije abrazándolo con fuerza "Significaría mucho para mí"_

_"¿Por qué no puedo negarte nada?" pregunto suspirando_

_"Porque me amas" dije riendo_

_"Claro que si…" dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello "Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza"_

_"Nah nah…dije riendo tú me amas" canté mientras daba vueltas con el vestido de novia_

_"Te ves hermosa" aseguro sonriente_

_"Entonces…este es el elegido" respondí con una enorme sonrisa_

_De nuevo salimos de la mano con el vestido ya comprado…cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos pareja pero eso era tonto…Edward es como mi hermano y eso no podía cambiar…no quería arruinar nuestra hermosa amistad, aparte yo amaba a Jazz._

_"Bueno entonces te dejo" dijo Edward cuando llegamos a mi departamento_

_"¿Por qué?" pregunte haciendo un puchero_

_"Tengo que irme…saludos a Jasper" murmuró para luego irse_

_"Edward" grite_

_Edward se volteo y yo corrí hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza._

_"Te quiero mucho" murmuré dándole un beso en su mejilla_

_"Yo también" murmuró y juré ver lágrimas en sus verdes ojos_

_"¿Estás bien Edward?" pregunte acariciando su mejilla_

_"Si…solo feliz por ti" murmuró con una sonrisa_

_"¿En serio?" pregunte dudosa_

_"Si princesa…¿Acaso no me crees?"_

_"Bien…entonces nos veremos en la Iglesia" dije sonriente_

_"Claro nos veremos allá"_

_"¿Promesa de mejores amigos?" pregunte con una sonrisa_

_"Promesa de mejores amigos" repitió intentando sonreír_

¿Pero acaso cumplió su promesa? No….Y aquí estaba yo…sola, hecha un mar de lágrimas afuera de la Iglesia con la lluvia cubriéndome porque…él…Edward…mi mejor amigo no había llegado a mi boda y no me había entregado por lo que tuvo que hacerlo Emmet…

"¿Estás bien amor?" pregunto Jasper abrazándome

"No vino Jazz" murmuré llorando "Nunca llegó"

"Sus razones debió de haber tenido" dijo abrazándome con fuerza

"No…él prometió que me iba a entregar en la Iglesia y no lo hizo"

"Bella…yo…Edward te dejo esta carta" murmuró dándome el sobre

"¿Cuándo lo viste?" pregunte dolida

"En la mañana…intente detenerlo pero no pude…traía una maleta con él"

"¿Se fue?" pregunte con los ojos en blanco

"Te dejo para que leas la carta" respondió mi esposo simplemente mientras se iba

Me quede ahí quieta mientras repasaba lo que había ocurrido…este se suponía iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida y…ahora estaba arruinado…abrí la carta con cuidado y empecé a leerla…

_"Mi princesa":_

_"No espero que me perdones cuando hayas leído esta carta…esta carta es solo para decirte adiós…lo siento Bella pero no pude…no pude ir a tu boda…lamento no haberte entregado pero creo que Emmet hizo un buen trabajo ¿No?, de seguro hizo que rieras toda la ceremonia…lamento haberte hecho esto pero…creí…yo creí que si te acompañaba a ver todo lo de tu boda eso me prepararía mentalmente para verte ahí casándote pero no lo hizo…mi corazón no soporto…claro que fui a la iglesia pero al verte tan feliz ahí y tan hermosa no pude quedarme Bella ¿Ilógico verdad? De seguro no entiendes nada de esto hermosa princesa y lo sé…eres tan inocente que no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos…pero dicen que los sentimientos se expresan mejor en papel aunque me cuesta trabajo…¿Recuerdas la primera ves que nos conocimos? Pues fue mucho antes…al menos yo…tú eras la chica que siempre se sentaba en el árbol mas alejado de la cafetería leyendo algún libro mientras mordías tu manzana roja junto con agua natural y luego vino la práctica de laboratorio…mi oportunidad para hablarte y si que lo hice…dije muchas disculpas cuando te derrame el ácido haciendo que tu hermosa blusa blanca se pintara de amarillo pero desde ahí nos hicimos inseparables…solo quiero que sepas algo…mejor te lo pongo en una canción…sabes que me expreso mejor con la música…_

_You, do you remember me?_  
_Like I remember you?_  
_Do you spend your life_  
_Going back in your mind to that time?_  
_Because I, I walk the streets alone_  
_I hate being on my own_  
_And everyone can see that I really fell_  
_And I'm going through hell_  
_Thinking about you with somebody else_

_Somebody wants you_  
_Somebody needs you_  
_Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
_Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely_  
_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_  
_That Somebody's Me_

_How, How could we go wrong_  
_It was so good and now it's gone_  
_And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross_  
_And what we had isn't lost_  
_Cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

_Somebody wants you_  
_Somebody needs you_  
_Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
_Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely_  
_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_  
_That Somebody's Me_

_You'll always be in my life_  
_Even if I'm not in your life_  
_Because you're in my memory_  
_You, when you remember me_  
_And before you set me free_  
_Oh listen please_

_Somebody wants you_  
_Somebody needs you_  
_Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
_Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely_  
_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_  
_That Somebody's Me_

_Te amo Isabella Swan…siempre lo hice y para mi mala suerte creo que siempre lo hare"_

Yo me quede en shock mientras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, en ese momento sentí unos familiares brazos envolverme…me abracé con fuerza del cuello de Jasper mientras el me abrazaba acariciando mi cabello… ¿Por qué me sentía tan rota? ¿Por qué sentía un enorme agujero en mi corazón que no me dejaba respirar? ¿Por qué justo hoy?

"¿Por qué Edward?" murmuré sintiéndome cada vez mas débil mientras caía en una inconsciencia de la cual no quería despertar

* * *

an tan...se que a muchas no les gusta la pareja Jazz y Bells pero vendra Alice así q todo puede pasar...ajajja ahm...usteden deciden si la continuooooT


	2. No puedo hacerlo

**Aqui segui cn el ficcc quiero reviews porfis jejeje ojala y les gusteee haber q pasa1!

* * *

**

Edward POV

Me levante en la mañana sin ganas de hacer nada…hoy se casaba ella…mi mejor amiga…y el amor de mi vida…me vi en el espejo admirando mi esmoquin…

"¡Puta madre! ¡Yo debería de ser el novio!" murmure golpeando el espejo

Voltee a ver mi reflejo y vi mis verdes ojos inundados de dolor…suspire mientras me armaba de valor e iba hacia la salida…cuando salí me fui caminando lentamente hacía la iglesia…cuando iba caminando empecé a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con Bella…

* * *

Inician Flash Backs

"Eddie" grito riendo "Mira mi vestido"

"Ya Tanya tu vestido no me interesa…prefiero a los piratas" murmuré con un puchero

"¡Bah solo lo dices porque Bella viene vestida de uno!" me espeto sacándome la lengua

"¡Hola Edward!" dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba

"¡Bella!" dije feliz mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

"Traje mi espada" dijo sonriéndome

"Mmm…se me olvido la mía"

"Sabía que iba a ser así por eso traje dos" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Gracias Bells eres mi mejor amiga!" grite abrazándola con fuerza

* * *

"Edward deja de hacer eso…me haces cosquillas" dijo una hermosa Bella de 16 años

"¡No lo hare Isabella Swan tu empezaste la guerra!" dije mientras la cargaba dándole vueltas

"Edward eres un tonto" dijo riendo con fuerza

"Pero así me quieres" dije feliz

"Si…todavía me pregunto porque"

"Porque soy lo mejor"

"Jajaja el señor modestia ha hablado"

"Y la señora sarcasmo le ha contestado" dije guiñándole un ojo

"Tonto" dijo lanzándome una almohada

"Boba…"

"Loco…"

"Torpe…"

"Bipolar"

"Hermosa" dije sin pensar

"Estu…¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto sonrojada

"Eres hermosa ¿Acaso no lo sabías Bella?"

"No…" murmuró avergonzada

"Bueno pues ahora lo sabes…"

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Y también se vino a mi mente cuando conoció a Jasper…

* * *

"Edward…me gusta alguien" dijo sonrojada

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se ponía en mi boca

"¿En quien?"

"S-se…tú lo conoces…se llama Jasper Hale…y..y hoy me pidió una cita!" grito emocionada

"Ah…una cita…"

"¡Siiii! ¿No estas feliz? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"

"No quiero que te lastimen"

"No lo hara…le gusto Edward"

"Pero no te ama…" dije con dolor "_No como yo" _pensé

"Aún…" dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y salía de mi cuarto dejándome abatido

* * *

Y ahí mi mundo se derrumbo…paso de Jazz a mi Jazz o mi amor etc…ya no estaba solamente para mí…ahora tenía a alguien más…no me di cuenta de cuando había llegado a la iglesia…y ahí vi a Bella…mi Bella, su vestido blanco se pegaba perfectamente a su hermosa figura, su cabello castaño oscuro caía en caireles hasta su cintura …se veía tan hermosa…no…no podía hacer esto…_**Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas pero la única que no podía cumplir era llevarla al altar a que se entregara a otro hombre…**_

Asustado eche a correr de nuevo a mi departamento como un cobarde, entre precipitadamente mientras agarraba todas mis cosas y las metía a una maleta…tenía que salir de aquí…tome los boletos de mi avión para mi viaje de negocios y salí de ahí pero antes me senté en un parque a escribirle una carta a Bella…explicándole todo lo que sentía…no podía expresarme bien ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que llevas toda tu vida enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que no la puede entregar a otro hombre? ¿Cómo decirle que no la puedes ver con alguien que no seas tu? Suspire y entonces recordé una canción y sonriente empecé a escribirla…cuando hube acabado la bese con fervor y fui a entregársela a Jasper Hale…entre precipitadamente a la iglesia hasta encontrarlo

"Hola Edward ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto cortésmente

"No puedo hacerlo…dale esta carta a Bella y pídele perdón de mi parte…dile a Emmet si la puede entregar y sobre todo…hazla feliz Jasper…por favor" pedí mientras sin más salía rápidamente por la puerta

Subí al taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto…pude ver todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Bella y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas…no pude estar ahí…jure estar siempre que ella me necesitara…y ya tenía a Jasper…ya no me necesitaba…pero por ilógico que sonara creo que en este tiempo el que más la había necesitado había sido yo…escuche sus mensajes…

"¡Edward! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Te necesito ya va a llegar Jazz!" decía uno

"Edward…¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¡Contéstame Edward!"

Y el último y mas doloroso era este…

"Edward…no te vayas…se que es egoísta de mi parte pero te necesito…por favor…Edward no me dejes…tú no me dejes…¡Por favor regresa!" murmuraba con voz rota de tanto llorar

Apreté con fuerza mi puño mientras sentía las lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas…nunca me iba perdonar haberla hecho sufrir tanto en el día de su boda peor no podía…no podía entregarla a otro hombre…supongo que no quería ver como la perdía para siempre…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Me dejo Jazz…me dejo" repetía llorando sin cesar

"Tranquila amor…tranquila" pedía Jasper acariciando mis mejillas

"El prometió no dejarme…prometió no dejarme hasta que dejara de necesitarlo" gemí

"¿Y lo sigues necesitando?" pregunto con voz neutra

"Es mi mejor amigo Jasper" susurré con dolor "Claro que lo necesito"

"Me tienes a mí…tu esposo y puedo ser tu mejor amigo" respondió

"No…no sería lo mismo…tú no eres Edward" dije con una triste sonrisa

"Pero soy tu marido"

"Si…pero simplemente….no eres él…" dije suspirando "te amo Jazz pero no te podría ver como mi mejor amigo…necesito a Edward"

"Bella…lo necesitas demasiado" murmuró enojado

"¡Hemos estado toda la vida juntos! ¡Es parte indispensable de mi vida Jazz!" dije enfadada

"Ya…ya no quiero que te enojes" dijo acariciando mi cabello "Disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel"

"Si" le respondí para dar terminada la discusión aunque sabía que con este dolor que sentía en mi pecho no iba a disfrutarla…

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Adonde habra ido Edward? ¿Qué paos con Alice? ¿Adonde fueron de luna de miel?

Adelanto

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo una voz que conocía bien

"¡Qué haces aquí!" diej asombrado mientras veía la silueta de ella frente a mi


	3. No te vayas

Ya se lo que piensan ¡La fantasma ha vuelto! ajajja lqmmmm chicas aqui esta el capitulo ojala y les gusteeee

* * *

Edward POV

7 años….siete años sin verla….sin besar sus mejillas…sin acariciar su sedoso cabello…siete años sin mi Bella…

"¡Papi!" grito mi pequeño hijo de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, era la viva imagen mía

"¿Qué paso peque?" le pregunte acariciando sus cabellos

"¡Ya vamos a forks!" grito riendo

"Daniel tienes que tranquilizarte" dije riendo

"¡Iremos a Forks!" canto dando vueltas por la habitación

"Tranquilo Dany vamos a perder el avión" dije riendo

"Ojala y mi mami estuviera aquí…" susurró mi pequeño

"Ella esta en un lugar mejor amor" dije abrazándolo con fuerza "Tu hermosa mami renesme ya esta en el cielo"

MI pobre pequeño….me case con Renesme cuando la conocí en Inglaterra…lo que mas me atrajo de ella fueron sus hermosos ojos chocolates…idénticos a los de Bella…pero nunca la ame tanto como a ella…y siempre me culpe por eso por no poder amarla como se merecía…y mas cuando murió…mi pobre pequeña tenía cáncer…pero me dio mi mayor regalo…a mi pequeño Daniel.

Tome la mano de mi pequeño mientras íbamos hacía el aeropuerto…estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a mi Nessie….

Inicia Flash Back

"Renesme…mi Nessie mi pequeña por favor…no me dejes…tú no me dejes" pedía llorando mientras sentía como Renesme acariciaba mis cabellos en nuestra cama. Renesme no había querido seguir su tratamiento contra el cáncer, no quería sufrir por eso.

"Edward…esto esta escrito….es un capítulo de tu vida que es doloroso pero que pasa por alguna razón" murmuró con voz dulce pero débil

"¡NO! ¡TU NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡NO ES JUSTO!" grite hecho pedazos

"Amor…¿Puedes hacerme una promesa?" pregunto mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su delicada mano

"La que sea" asegure

"Cuida de Anthony y por favor por favor ve a ver a Bella"

"¿Qué?" pregunte sorprendido

"Quiero que vayas a ver a Bella" volvió a decir

"No puedo…no quiero…me voy a quedar contigo" jure abrazándola

"No seas terco" dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba "Tienes que ir"

"¿Para que? Yo estoy contigo feliz y ella ya esta feliz con Jasper" dije confundido

"Digamos que tengo un buen presentimiento" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

"Esta bien te lo prometo" dije sonriendo por lo que me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Como quería a mi pequeña….era tan buena conmigo, tan considerada, nunca me reclamaba nada, me amaba incondicionalmente sabiendo que en el fondo de mi corazón suspiraba por otra….

"Te voy a amar siempre mi preciosa Renesme" susurré besando su frente

"Siempre te voy a amar Edward" juro "Me has hecho las mujer mas feliz del mundo en estos 5 años"

"Y tu a mi un hombre feliz" dije llorando

"No quiero verte triste mi vida" dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse de la cama

"Nessie por favor quédate en la cama" pedí mientras la acostaba de nuevo

"No…yo quiero…quiero darte el último beso" dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en mi cuello y me acercaba a ella

Yo le sonreí mientras la besaba con todo el amor que me era posible darle…renesme sonrió mientras me besaba de nuevo tiernamente

"Se feliz" murmuró mientras se quedaba dormida

Yo bese el tope de su cabeza y salí de la habitación para ir por Anthony….cuando traje a Anthony y entramos al cuarto de su mama, fuimos tranquilamente mientras la veía dormir como a un ángel…se veía hermosa…acaricie sus cabellos y bese sus mejillas

"Amor…Anthony nuestro bebe viene a verte" susurre mientras traía en brazos a nuestro pequeño hijo de 4 años

Renesme seguía profundamente dormida así que la deje mientras llevaba a Anthony a su habitación para que durmiera…bese su frente y le leí una historia mientras veía como mi hermoso hijo se quedaba dormido.

Suspire y fui a nuestro cuarto de Nessie y mío vi que seguía dormida, sonreí mientras iba hacía ella y tocaba su mano que estaba fría pero no me preocupe mi Nessie siempre tenía sus manos frías…

"Amor…" susurré besando su rostro "Despierta…"

Pero nada ni un quejido…ni un "Deja dormir Edward" me espante y la cargue mientras intentaba que reaccionara.

"Renesme por favor…no juegues conmigo pequeña…despierta" pedí con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas pero nada…nada me acerque y puse mi oído en su pecho pero ningún corazón la tía…..

"¡Renesme! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR MI AMOR DESPIERTA!" pedí llorando "No….nessie…por favor no me dejes…no me dejes"

Me deje caer en el suelo mientras lloraba descontroladamente…había perdido a mi Nessie, mi puerto seguro…mi pequeña…pero no podía romper con la promesa que le había hecho…no se podía, no iba a romper con el único juramento que le podía cumplir a mi nessie…

"No puedo jurarte que eres la única en mi vida…pero si puedo jurarte que cumpliré mi promesa pequeña" murmure mientras besaba sus hermosos labios por última vez

Fin de Flash Back

Y ahora estaba aquí en el aeropuerto cumpliendo mi promesa….me sentía muy nervioso…demasiado y me sentí a desfallecer cuando escuche su voz…

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dije asombrado mientras veía la silueta de ella frente a mí

"¡Esa no es manera de saludar a tu querida hermana tarado!" dijo Alice riendo mientras iba y abrazaba con fuerza a mi hijo que sonrió y luego se trepaba encima de mí mientras se reía

"¡Alice!" dije riendo mientras la abrazaba

"¿Vas a Forks? ¡Yo también voy a Forks! Tengo un trabajo como diseñadora de modas en una agencia llamada Hale" dijo sonriendo

"¿Hale? Espera…de ¿Jasper Hale?" pregunte asombrado

"Si y de su hermana Rosalie Hale" dijo feliz "¿Por qué?"

"¡Es el marido de Bella!" susurré para que Daniel no nos escuchara

"¿Qué? ¡Dios mió! ¡VAS A VER A BELLA!" grito a todo pulmón

"¿Vamos a ver a Bella?" pregunto mi pequeño confundido "¿Quién es Bella?"

"Una amiga mía" dijo Alice tranquila "Y de tu papa"

Yo la miré sorprendido

"Nunca la conociste"

"¡Bah! Seremos grande amigas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"No hagas nada malo Alice" dije mirándola severamente

"Tranquilo hermanito…se que Bella te ama solo necesita darse cuenta" aseguro mientras tomaba la mano de Daniel y sonreía dándome a entender que ya un maléfico plan se estaba formando en su mente…yo no se porque sonreí al pensar en volver a estar con mi Bella…así que suspire y fui hacía el avión que iba a cambiar mi vida.

* * *

Se que es corto pero no me aguante a subirloo estoy actualizando la de Regresando a tii 0k? ajaj als amo chcias ah y** ¡VOTEN POR MI PARA EL CONCURSO MI AMADO BFF!**


	4. Volviendo a Forks

lo se he tardaod años! pero mi excusa es mudanza y muchas mas cosas jjaja la proxima actualziacon sera de inseparables, enredos amorosos y Regresando a ti XD las amoo

xoxoxoxoxo

Jenn

* * *

El viaje a Forks fue un poco extraño Alice no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que era de venir con nosotros y que estaba muy emocionada que sabía que todo se iba a arreglar en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo , yo no entendía nada de lo que la duende me decía pero no podía negar que estaba emocionado, habíamos acordado que viviríamos en la casa de nuestros padres dado a que ellos estaban viviendo en otro lugar, aparte estaba seguro de que Esme y Carlisle querrían conocer a Daniel…sonreí al ver como mi pequeño hijo estaba dormido en mi regazo

"Se parece mucho a ti Edward" susurró Alice sonriendo

"Gracias Alice…pero se parece mas a _ella_" dije mientras acariciaba el cabello de Daniel

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Daniel Anthony, a veces le digo Daniel…otras veces Anthony" dije con una sonrisa

"¿Te dolío mucho lo de Renesme verdad?" pregunto Alice mirándome con tristeza

"La amaba…no tanto como a Bella pero claro que la amaba, sufro aún su perdida" dije luchando por no llorar

"¿De qué murió?" susurró

"Cáncer…estaba ya muy avanzado…no quiso seguir con las quimioterapias" murmure evitando su mirada

"No sabes cuanto lo lamento Edward…pero ¿Por qué vienes a Forks?"

"Por ella…" dije

"¿Bella?" pregunto

"No Alice….por Nessie, por una promesa que le hice antes de que muriera"

"Así que Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto?"

"Algo…" susurré

"¿Algo?" dijo mirándome fijamente "Yo diría que todo"

"¡Nunca hubiera vuelto aquí de no habérselo prometido a mi esposa!" dije enfadado

Alice iba a replicar pero se quedo viendo en anillo de casado que todavía tenía en mi dedo y que en este momento acariciaba con amor.

"Era….era tu puerto seguro ¿No?" susurró Alice tomando mi mano

Yo la miré con una triste sonrisa….en efecto mi Nessie era mi puerto seguro, pero también con la que volví a conocer el amor aunque no tan fuerte, ella es la madre de mi hijo y lo seguiría siendo….y la amaba más por darme a mi Daniel.

"Si Allie…era mi todo junto con Daniel"

"Si Bella hubiera muerto…no estarías así de resignado" susurró para si misma pero la escuche

"Dejemos el asunto en paz ¿Quieres Alice?" pregunte bufando

"Bien…se que todavía te duele y que mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar"

"Gracias…"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad"

"¡Alice!" pedí exasperado

"0k…0k entendí…no tocar el tema" dijo mientras suspiraba

"Lo siento Allie pero ya casi llegamos a Forks y no quiero llegar deprimido" susurré mientras veía como Daniel se empezaba a despertar

"¿Ya llegamos papi?" susurró adormilado

"Y casi" dije con una sonrisa

"¿Conoceremos ahí a Bella?" inquirió sonriente

"Ehm….si…creo que si" susurré sonrojado

"Papi…estás rojo" dijo riendo Daniel

"Es que tiene fiebre" dijo Alice salvándome, yo en agradecimiento le sonreí a la enana cuando sonriente agrego "De amor…"

"¡Alice Cullen!" gruñí mirandola

"Bien…ya lo dejare aparte ya llegamos" dijo sonriente

"Alice claro que no" susurré mientras volteaba a ver la carretera y después de unos 5 minutos vi el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Forks" mire a Alice sorprendido mientras ella reía

"Eres un fenómeno" susurré

"¡Ya llegamos!" canturreo Daniel feliz

"Sip…ahora a casa de los abuelos" dijo Alice sonriendo

Alice tomo la dirección internándose al bosque mientras subía por la colina cerca de la Push donde se encontraba nuestra casa, cuando llegamos baje las maletas y tome a Daniel de la mano, me hubiera gustado dar un paseo pero lo podía hacer mas tarde cuando Daniel se durmiera….iba a entrar pero Alice me detuvo.

"Ve a dar tu paseo yo me quedo con Daniel" susurró mientras me guiñaba un ojo

"¿Cómo sabías que…?"

"Solo ve" djio empujándome mientras junto con Daniel y las maletas entraba a la casa

Yo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza….Alice estaba loca…tenía poderes nunca me cansare de decirlo. Baje lentamente de la casa y empecé a tomar camino al bosque, sonreí mientras veía que Forks no había cambiado nada….seguía igual….¿Seguiría Bella igual? Negué con al cabeza desesperadamente y continué mi camino, estuve caminando por horas hasta que me di cuenta de que había llegado a la playa de la Push….voltee y vi el acantilado sonreí….recordando….

* * *

Inicia Flash Back

"Orlando se fue a Inglaterra que dolor que dolor que pena…mi Orlando se fue a Inglaterra y no se cuando vendrá" cantaba Bella riendo mientras iba trepada en mi espalda

"Bella no se calla nunca que dolor que dolor de orejas" canturreé mientras que ella golpeaba mi cabeza

"Tonto" dijo riendo mientras me sonreía

Bajo de mi espalda mientras le sonreía ella me correspondió la sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano e íbamos subiendo a la colina y por fin llegamos al acantilado, nos acostamos lejos de él ya que a Bella le daba mucho miedo. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio mirando las nubes….¿Qué podía decir? Solamente teníamos 17 años y estaba tan feliz de tenerla a mi lado.

"Hoy Newton me invito a salir de nuevo" dijo Bella tranquilamente

"¿Qué?" dije levantándome

"Si…pero le dije que no de nuevo" susurró bufando "Creo que en ves de un rotundo NO oye un SI chillones como el de Jessica Stanley"

Me reí por su imitación haciendo que dejara de fruncir el seño y sonriera.

"Es que eres hermosa Bella" dije sonriéndole

"¿Hermosa?" susurró sonrojada

"Si ¿No lo sabías? Eres hermosa Bella" dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos

"No es lo que dice mi espejo" dijo roja como un tomate

"Tu espejo es un mentiroso" dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su mejilla

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Pare en cuanto vi que ya estaba cerca del acantilado, suspire sintiendo mis ojos llenar de lágrimas de rabia…tantos años y seguía pensando en ella y seguía perdidamente enamorado…voltee mi vista hacia el mar y fue mi sorpresa muy grande al ver que ahí estaba una mujer en ropa interior apunto de lanzarse.

"¡SEÑORITA!" grite asustado mientras corría hacía ella, en eso vi como se lanzo del acantilado "¡NOOOOOO!"

Fui corriendo hacía ella mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y sin pensarlo dos veces salte detrás de ella para alcanzarla, cuando empecé a ver como iba cayendo hacía el mar, recordé mi temor a las alturas intente no entrar en pánico y inhale profundo, Bella y yo nos alejábamos siempre del acantilado porque yo ( y sobre todo Bella) odiábamos las alturas. Sentí que la caída terminaba y me sumergí en la fría y salada agua del mar de la Push, me hundí y empecé a nadar hacía la luz y salí aspirando desesperadamente el aire que estaba, voltee esperando que la chica se hubiera salvado pero la vi flotando a unos metros de distancia, asustado comencé a nadar rápidamente hacía ella braseando contra la corriente….por fin llegué hacia ella la tome fuertemente de la cintura y continúe braceando hacia la orilla, el agua estaba helada pero gracias a Dios no había muchas olas ¡Necesitaba llegar a la orilla! ¡Ya me estaba cansando! Cuando sentí la arena en mis pies quise saltar de felicidad pero estaba exhausto así que me arrastre todo lo que pude, tome a la mujer de la cintura y la puse sobre la arena mientras quitaba el pelo de su rostro y suspiraba al ver que respiraba y que estaba reaccionando…

"¿Acaso esta loca? ¡Qué demonios pensaba!" le grite mientras me tiraba a lado de ella y tapaba mi cara con mi brazo

"No puede ser…" murmuró con voz débil

"¿Qué la salve de haberse ahogado? ¡Déjeme decirle que es verdad!" le dije mordazmente

"No…no es eso" susurró con la voz rota

"¡No! ¡No llore! ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte bufando

"Mírame….por favor mírame" pidió suplicante

Yo confundido me levante y voltee a verla….recorrí sus blancas piernas y su plano estomago hasta llegar a su rostro y ahí la vi….

"¿B-bella?" tartamudee confundido

Ella asintió sin poder hablar y me abrazo con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar de felicidad, yo envolví mis brazos en su cintura mientras sonreía in capaz de hablar….

"Estás aquí….Edward….volviste" sollozó mientras besaba mi mejilla

"Bells…mi Bella" susurré sin poder creerlo

Al recordar lo que había hecho la aparte de mi y la mire directamente a sus castaños ojos

"¿En que demonios estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?" le pregunte enfadado "¡Pudiste haber muerto Bella!"

"Yo no pensé bien las cosas.." susurró

"Nunca las piensas princesa" dije mientras la volvía a abrazar

"Edward" murmuró llorando "Yo…no pensé…no pensé bien las cosas"

"¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?"

"Por algo estúpido sin sentido" dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

"Bella…"

"En estos años…que tú te fuiste no sabes lo mal que me sentía Edward…¡No lo sabes!" me djio con dolor

Yo le iba a replicar diciendo que lo sabía…que la entendía…que mi vida había estado incompleta….pero no pude…no quise…

"Esa no es razón para intentar…eso" le dije severamente

"No intentaba suicidarme si es lo que me insinúas" me dijo seria "Nunca le haría eso a Jasper…"

Genial….apenas unos minutos con ella y salía el tema de Jasper a relucir…al ver mi ceño fruncido suspiro y tomo mi mano.

"¿Entonces que paso?" le pregunte quitando mi mano de la suya

"Cuando…cuando hacía algo peligroso…o estúpido…tú estabas ahí"

"¿Qué?"

"Escuchaba tu voz…diciéndome que no debía de hacer eso ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando me salvabas de que hiciera algo peligroso o estúpido…pues me di cuenta de que poniendo mi vida en riesgo te escuchaba…lo sé es una tontería pero era la única manera de recordarte" dijo roja como un tomate

"¿Tú….ponías tu vida en peligro para recordarme?" le pregunte incapaz de decir nada más

"Esto es vergonzoso"

"Bella…hace frió…¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

"Gracias por cambiar de tema…y aún no estoy lista para irme…necesitamos hablar" dijo mirándome fijamente

"¿Sobre que?" pregunte levantándome y fingiendo demencia

"Hace años que no nos vemos…hace años que…que tengo una carta de mi mejor amigo diciéndome que me ama…"

"Tú lo dijiste…hace años" susurré

Bella tomo mi mano y me obligo a verla mientras suspiraba y ponía una mano en mi mejilla.

"Your always be in my life…even if Im not in your life…cause you are in my memories" canto bajito la canción que había escrito en la carta "And before you send me free…listen please…"

No al deje terminar y al abracé con fuerza mientras los dos nos soltabamos llorando….la había extrañado…mierda…demasiado…

"No vuelvas a irte por favor…" pidió sollozando

"Ya nunca mas…lo prometo" murmuré mientras besaba su nariz y le sonreía tiernamente

"¿Papa? ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto la voz de Daniel sacándonos de nuestro encuentro

Bella volteo a ver a mi hijo y a Alice que iban de la mano mientras volteaba a verme sorprendida y se alejaba de mí…

"¿Papa?" pregunto antes de desmayarse

* * *

tan tan ¿Saben que entendio Bella? :o ajaj yo si lol


	5. Encuentro

**Por fin pude seguir con la hsitoria espero y les guste DISFRUTENLA

* * *

**

Edward POV

"¡BELLA!" grite mientras la tomaba en brazos

"Oh…creo que vinimos en mal momento" dijo Alice mientras veía como cargaba a Bella

"En un momento inoportuno" dije serio

"Papá….¿Qué tiene?" susurró Daniel mirándome con sus verdes ojos

"No se siente bien" le respondí mientras caminaba con Bella en brazos

"Esta toda paliducha, parece momia" comento Daniel mientras iba siguiéndonos con Alice de la mano

"No le digas así Daniel la pobre acaba de tener una conmoción pequeño pero las momias son arrugadas y ella no es así"

"Las momias tiene vendas Alice" dije rodando los ojos

"Bueno esta muy pálida…" dijo Alice suspirando

"Lo sé pero solo hay que darle un baño con agua caliente y intentar reanimarla ¿Puedes bañarla Alice?" le pregunte cuando hubimos llegado a casa

"Claro ¿Qué pensabas hacerlo tu?" dijo seria por lo que me sonroje "Oh Eddie quien lo diría golosito"

"Alice por Dios…..no es el momento para que empieces con eso" dije bufando

"Cierto cierto…. Bueno déjala en la tina con ropa yo se la quito bueno ni trae ropa"

"Esta bien Alice" dije mientras subía con Bella en brazos al baño.

Llegamos a la bañera y coloque a Bella en la cama mientras le ponía agua caliente, fui hacia la cama y la tape con una manta, me le quede viendo como si no hubieran pasado todos estos años…su hermoso rostro…sus cabellos…su piel…sus labios…

"No puede ser que me sigas haciendo sentir esto Bella" susurré mientras la cargaba y la depositaba en la tina "No puede ser…"

En ese momento entro Alice mientras me miraba con dulzura y se ponía a mi lado.

"Daniel esta afuera…yo la cuidare ve con él Edward" dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro

Suspire frustrado y asentí sin mirarla…camine lentamente hacia la puerta y Salí al pasillo ahí vi como estaba mi hijo sentado mientras jugaba con su carro de juguete se le veía muy entretenido, me quede embelesado mirándolo, se parecía mucho a mi pero también a mi pequeña Nessie….

"Nessie…" murmuré"Me haces mucha falta"

Todavía recuerdo como la había conocido…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Caminaba lentamente sin rumbo fijo por el parque de Londres cuando vi como un perro corría hacia mí, me puse a su altura y lo acaricie, el perro me movía la cola mientras ladraba lamiendo mi mano, sonreí y acaricie su cabeza._

_"JAKE! Por dios muchacho no me vuelvas a hacer eso" grito una chica corriendo hacia mi_

_"¿Es su perro?" pregunte mientras cargaba al cachorro y se lo daba_

_"Si muchísimas gracias" susurró con una hermosa sonrisa "Jake has sido un perro muy malo…se supone que debes de serme siempre fiel y ves a otra perrita y huyes de mi bobito"_

_No pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario y ella me miro sonriendo_

_"Supongo que es muy malagradecido" dije entre risas_

_"Si pero ya vera cuando no le de su hueso ahí si me va a llorar" dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jake que lamía su mano feliz moviendo su rabo "¿Usted viene de estados unidos verdad?"_

_"Así es" conteste "¿Usted también?"_

_"Si bueno no" dijo riendo "Mis padres son de Estados Unidos pero yo nací aquí en Inglaterra ¿De que parte viene?"_

_"De Forks"_

_"¿Forks? Mi padre era de ahí como me encantaría conocerlo, dicen que es muy nublado ¿Cierto? Así que no me importaría estoy acostumbrada a no ver el sol, aunque de por si mi piel es pálida y dicen que tengo color de muerta" dijo mas para sí que para mí luego me miro sonrojada "Lo siento hablo mucho, digamos que aunque digan que los Ingleses somos fríos soy una excepción, debo de tener también sangre latina en mis venas supongo"_

_"No pasa nada hace mucho que no me reía así y usted ha logrado que riera como hace mucho no lo hacía" le respondí mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro_

_"Eso es bueno me alegra hacer sonreír a las personas soy Renesme" dijo mientras me tendía su mano que tenía libre_

_"Edward" dije mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía_

_"Bueno Edward apuesto a que nunca has visto el big ben ¡Sere tu guía! Solo te aviso que tome clases de defensa personal desde que tenía 7 años así que mas te vale no ser algún loco ladrón" dijo riendo "Solo dejaremos a Jake en mi casa y luego tomaremos el autobús de dos pisos ¿Te parece?"_

_La mire asombrado y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí asintiendo levemente, no podía creer lo linda que era esta chica…¿Podría olvidar a Bella? Mi mente me dijo la respuesta inmediatamente "no" Pero lo que si podía era ir con esta chica e intentar ser feliz al menos por algún tiempo._

_Fin de Flash back_

* * *

"Papi…" dijo Daniel corriendo hacia mi

Le sonreí y me puse en cunclillas mientras lo cargaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza apretándolo contra mi pecho, tenía lagrimas en mis ojos, me dolía mucho la muerte de Renesme…mi pequeña.

"¿Qué paso campeón?" susurré

"No estés triste… ¿Recordabas a mama verdad?" pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes

"Si" le dije mientras besaba su frente "Te pareces mucho a ella"

"¿Si?" susurró mientras sus verdes ojos se iluminaban

"Si…tus gestos tu nariz la forma de tu rostro es de ella" dije sonriéndole

" Edward…ya Bella esta en la cama arropada iré a prepararle un te ¿Quieres ayudarme Dany?" pregunto Alice saliendo de la habitación

"Claro que si tía Alice" dijo Daniel sonriente

Lo baje y Alice lo tomo de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras, suspire y mire hacia la puerta me acerque lentamente y entre viendo como Bella estaba ahí arropada con los ojos cerrados, me acerque a ella mientras lentamente me sentaba a su lado mirándola.

"¿Edward?" susurró

"Bella…" dije mientras miraba su bello rostro

"Estas aquí…." Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

"Shhh bonita tranquila no llores" dije acariciando con lentitud su espalda

"Es que….tu..tu te fuiste por mi culpa..lo siento tanto Ed" dijo con voz rota

"No fue tu culpa Bella….no lo fue además no soy desdichado…" dije tranquilizándola

Y ella me miró con esos cafés y hermosos ojos que hacían que me sintiera como si fuera el mejor y más feliz de los hombres, se acerco lentamente a mi hasta poner su frente pegada contra la mía…podía sentir su calidez y su aliento…

"Yo tengo que llamar a jasper" susurró luego de un momento y suspirando se alejo

"Seguramente…debe de estar preocupado por ti" susurré desalentado

"Si…y…muchas gracias por salvarme Ed…. Yo necesito hablar bien contigo…¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran tu esposa tu hijo y tu?" me pregunto con dolor mirándome

"¿Esposa?" inquirí sorprendido

"Si…la que me ayudo a vestirme y a bañarme…Alice"

Ante este comentario no pude hacer más que echarme a reír hace mucho que no reía así tan natural desde que Renesme había muerto así que me gusto oír de nuevo mi risa

"¡Edward Cullen! ¡No te burles!" me espetó enojada

"Alice es mi hermana no mi esposa" dije entre risas

"¿Qué? Pero…el niño te dijo papá" susurró asombrada

"Es mi hijo Bella…es lógico que me llame así"

"Entonces si tienes esposa" susurró mirando el anillo de casado que aún tenía en mi dedo

"Si…pero murió…tenía cáncer" dije con voz rota sin mirarla y mirando el anillo "No quiso seguir con las quimioterapias…"

En eso sentí unos brazos envolviéndome, sorprendido le devolví el abrazo a Bella apretándola contra mí.

"Lo siento tanto Edward…de verdad lo siento muchísimo no sabes cuanto y mas porque…" dijo pero luego se callo

"¿Y mas porque?" pregunte contra su cabello

"Porque….porque me siento aliviada de que no estés casado…y eso no esta bien" susurró sonrojada

Me quede petrificado abrazándola….estaba feliz porque no estaba casado? Eso le provocaba alivio? Iba a contestarle cuando sentimos como se abría la puerta y un furioso Jasper entraba mirándonos a Bella y a mi abrazados….mire a Bella que traía solamente una camiseta mía y que estaba abrazada a mi con fuerza, voltee a ver a Jasper y entendí su mirada de furia….

"Así que este es el idiota con quien te revuelcas" susurró amenazante mientras yo cubría instintivamente a Bella con mi cuerpo

"Jasper no…" susurró Bella llorando "No de nuevo…"

"¿No de nuevo?" pregunte mirando con fiereza a Jasper "¿Esto ha pasado antes Bella?"

"Eso a ti no te incumbe" dijo Jasper mientras me empujaba pude oler como apestaba a alcohol y tomaba a Bella fuertemente del brazo

"Jasper me lastimas…me lastimas" susurró Bella llorando

"¡SUELTALA IMBÉCIL!" grite enfadado

"Jasper suéltame suéltame….." suplico

"¿Por qué? Me engañas Bella…me engañas…" dijo con furia apretando mas su brazo

"¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!" grito haciendo que todos nos quedáramos estáticos

* * *

No piensen mal de Jazz chicas hay una explicacion :D pero comenten si quieren saber que pasara :D

Perdon por no haber actualizado las amo!

xoxxooxoxox


	6. No todo es lo que parece

**Bueno donde se quedaron aca esta DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

"¿Embarazada?" repetimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

Pude ver como Jasper aflojaba el agarre del brazo de Bella oportunidad que ella tomo para correr a esconderse detrás de mi y acariciar su vientre con delicadeza.

"Lo supe esta mañana…." Susurró sonrojándose

La voltee a ver completamente horrorizado….y si algo le hubiera pasado al bebe por haberse lanzado del maldito acantilado? ¡Era la vida de un niño la que estaba en riesgo! Bella no pudo haber sido tan estúpida….no…Bella…MI BELLA no era así…al ver mi mirada cargada de confusión, ira y tristeza Bella bajo su cabeza avergonzada con nuevas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"No es lo que crees Edward…" susurró con un dolor infinito

"¿No es lo que creo? ¡Bella! ¡Saltaste de un maldito acantilado! ¡Pusiste la vida de tu hijo en riesgo! Me…me has decepcionado"

"No…Edward no es lo que crees" susurró aferrandose a mi brazo intentando controlar sus temblores

"¿Qué HICISTE QUE?" grito Jasper saliendo de su ensoñación "Maldita sea Isabella ¿en que chingados pensabas? ¡IBAS A MATAR A NUESTRO HIJO!"

Jasper se acercó amenazadoramente de nuevo a Bella y me prepare para defenderla por mas decepcionado que estuviera de ella jamás iba a permitir que algo ni alguien le hiciera daño…y sabía que Jasper se iba a arrepentir cuando estuviera sobrio, en eso escuchamos un golpe fuerte, como el ruido de un metal voltee sorprendido y vi a mi pequeña hermana Alice que traía un sartén con ella en la mano y que ahora Jasper estaba en el suelo.

"Dios mió juro que si este hombre no se controla le daré mas fuerte" espetó mi hermana con una ira que nunca había visto antes "¿Están bien?"

En el momento que vi a Bella fuera de peligro me aleje de ella ignorando sus llamados, voltee a ver a Alice y le dedique una media sonrisa.

"¿No necesitamos un médico debido a tu golpe?" inquirí ignorando a Bella

"No…no le pegue tan fuerte" susurró mirando a Jasper con lastima "Aunque se lo mereciera"

"Edward…espera por favor…yo…puedo explicarme" dijo Bella con voz rota mientras me miraba suplicante

"No…no intentes explicarte Isabella…" dije con dificultad "Me has decepcionado de la peor manera posible…era tu hijo…y aún así te lanzaste de ahí sabiendo que podías perderlo"

La mire con lastima mientras negaba con mi cabeza y la dejaba ahí rota como la había encontrado, al salir me encontré con Daniel que me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes impresionados.

"¿Qué viste?" susurré

"Solo cuando tia Alice le daba en la cabeza" dijo mientras corría hacia mi abrazando mis piernas

"Tranquilo hijo ya paso todo" dije mientras lo cargaba abrazándolo y besando su frente "Salgamos de aquí un rato" sugerí mientras salía de ahí intentando no pensar en ella.

* * *

**Yeahhh veremos Bella y Alice POV :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_Esta usted embarazada señora Hale muchísimas felicidades…lleva 2 meses de embarazo" dijo la doctora con una tierna sonrisa mientras me abrazaba efusivamente felicitándome_

"_¿Embarazada?" respondí con los ojos abiertos como platos_

"¿Embarazada?" repetí de nuevo pero ahora sentada en el acantilado donde venía siempre con Edward…mi mejor amigo…cuanto lo extrañaba, desde el momento en que había recibido su carta de despedida algo se había roto dentro de mí y nunca se había compuesto…Jasper no lo sabía y por verme tan rara tenía la estúpida idea en la cabeza de que lo engañaba y eso lo había llevado a la bebida pero sabía que había algo más para que Jasper se comportara así…no podía ser solo eso…suspire triste mientras me abrazaba a mi misma intentando darme calor e intentando recordar lo que se sentía un abrazo reconfortante…un abrazo que me hiciera recordar que debía seguir y estar bien por mi bebe…

"Como te extraño Edward" susurré mientras mas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas "Desearía…deseo escucharte de nuevo…"

En eso me pare lentamente recordando lo que debía de hacer para escucharlo…comencé a quitarme mis aretes y cuando comencé a quitarme mi blusa desabrochándola lo escuche…

"_Bella…no hagas tonterías…"_dijo con su aterciopelada voz enojada

Sonreí intensamente mientras comenzaba a quitarme mi pantalón hasta quedar completamente en ropa interior.

"Te extraño mucho Edward…" susurré cerrando mis ojos mientras sentía como el frió viento envolvía mi piel y hacía que se me erizaban los vellos del cuello

"_Yo también pero Bella no hagas tonterías…tu bebe ¿recuerdas?" _me espetó enfadado

Pero lo que mas amaba era su voz enojada…me encantaba sentir como me protegía aunque supiera que era solo una ilusión aunque supiera que solamente era algo que mi loca mente me daba para no extrañarlo…

"Edward…estará bien no me lanzare…es solo para escucharte" dije con una sonrisa pero al escuchar como se desvanecía su voz comencé a avanzar con los ojos cerrados, no podía dejar de escucharlo…Edward no podía abandonarme…cuando mas avanzaba mas escuchaba su aterciopelada voz….

"_Bella…detente…Bella…vas muy rápido…bella….BELLA NO" _grito Edward desesperado y fue cuando ya no sentí el suelo debajo de mis pies

"SEÑORITA" escuche que alguien gritaba intente gritarle pero solo un grito sofocado salio de mi seca garganta

Caí al mar sintiendo como el agua salada entraba en mi boca y pulmones y fue cuando recordé a mi bebe….toque mi estomago desesperada intentando palmear si estaba bien, intente nadar pero estaba muy cansada, mis ojos se estaban cerrando…en eso sentí como alguien jalaba mi brazo y tomaba mi cintura nadando conmigo adonde yo esperaba fuera la orilla, empecé a sentir la arena en mis pies y quise llorar de la felicidad…

"¿Acaso esta loca? ¡Qué demonios pensaba!" me grito una familiar voz mientras me dejaba en la orilla me levante débilmente y lo que vi me dejo petrificada….era Edward…mi Edward… su pelo empapado cubría su rostro y sus ojos verdes miraban el piso, vi como se tendía a lado de mi tapando su rostro con su brazo respirando agitadamente.

"No puede ser…" murmure con voz débil

"¿Qué la salve de haberse ahogado? ¡Déjeme decirle que es verdad!" me dijo con el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba enojado

"No…no es eso" susurré incapaz de explicarme bien debido a mi voz rota

"¡No! ¡No llore! ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto bufando, sabía que odiaba escuchar a las mujeres llorar

"Mírame….por favor mírame" le suplique mientras me acercaba a él intentando hacer que me miraba ¿me reconocería? ¿me rechazaría? Vi como empezaba a verme y me sentí muy nerviosa, su mirada paso de la curiosidad al asombro

"¿B-bella?" tartamudeo

Yo me lance sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza sin querer soltarlo jamás mientras asentía a su respuesta, el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, volvía a ser una de las mujeres mas feliz del mundo…me volvía a sentir completa…lo tenía de vuelta…tenía a mi Edward de vuelta…

* * *

**Alice POV**

En cuanto vi como Jasper iba a volver a actuar violentamente contra Bella tome el sartén que estaba usando para hacer la cena y le di con el en la cabeza…al ver su cuerpo caer me encogí pero estaba bastante enojada…¿Cómo era posible que la tratara así? ¡Ella estaba embarazada! Mire de nuevo a Bella mientras iba a hacia ella y la abrazaba.

"Tranquila Bella…lo dejare en la habitación de huéspedes…bueno Edward lo hará…puedes quedarte aquí…Edward dormirá con Daniel en otra habitación..si necesitas algo me avisas"

"Ne-necesito a Edward….necesito explicarle" dijo con un dolor inmenso

"Lo que necesitas es descansar…por tu bien y el del bebé….mañana te llevaremos al médico hoy tienes que dormir ya…tranquila Bella, se que no lo hiciste apropósito…mi hermano te perdonara" dije sonriéndole mientras caminaba hacia fuera, en eso recordé el cuerpo inconciente de Jasper, bufe y tome sus piernas mientras lo jalaba hacia fuera.,

"Alice ¿segura que puedes con él?" pregunto una adormilada Bella

"Si…tranquila seré pequeña pero no débil" le asegure

Cuando pude sacar a Jasper del cuarto vi como empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, tome con fuerza mi sartén por si debía volver a usarlo, vi que abrió los ojos y me asuste gritando mientras volvía a tomar mi sartén en guardia.

"No…no por favor basta…no creo sobrevivir a tantos sartenazos…no es la película de **Enredados (1)** ¿sabías?" me dijo entre un tono de enfado y uno burlón

Lo mire…sus ojos eran unos de los mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida seguían igual que antes solo que ahora con menos luz …eran de un gris intenso casi metálico como los recordaba… él se me quedo viendo igual y no supe porque sentía como comenzaba a sonrojarme un poco…vi como se paraba lentamente tocando su cabeza y tape la entrada del cuarto de Bella con mi cuerpo.

"Tranquila…entendí tu mensaje…me acerco un poco más y me matas" dijo con una triste sonrisa "No quise actuar así…pero ella…ella me engaña o eso me dicen" dijo atormentado mientras se sostenía contra la pared

"Sigues borracho"

"No tanto como antes" dijo con una cansada sonrisa y luego su expresión cambio "¿Te conozco? Tus ojos..me hacen recordar a…"

"Te guiaré a tu habitación…" musite interrumpiéndolo sin mirarlo mientras le señalaba una puerta hasta el final del pasillo "Mi cuarto esta comunicado con el de Bella así que sabré cuando pases para acercarte no tientes a mi sartén"

Jasper negó con la cabeza y tambaleándose fue a donde le señalaba…en cuanto entro al cuarto cerré su puerta y suspire recargándome contra la pared….jamás pensé que el hombre de mis sueños se hubiera convertido en un monstruo…

"Que te paso Jasper Hale" susurré en un suspiro "Ya perdiste el brillo de tus ojos Jazzy, ya no eres mi Jazzy y yo no soy tu Allie y debo entenderlo…ahora eres un hombre…y vas a ser padre"

* * *

Asi es...Alice ya conocia a Jasper pero eso es otra hsitoria...reviews si queiren saberla!

xoxoxox

Black Swan


End file.
